


fresh out of fucks forever

by Anonymous



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Bisexual Stan Pines, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, The twins are 14, Trans Dipper Pines, Trans Male Reader, trans reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:06:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28112124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Your crush on Stan, it's pretty obvious.” He mumbles. You choke on air, “What?” Although you're not quite sure why you're so defensive, it's not like Stan’s a bad guy.
Relationships: Stan Pines/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42
Collections: Anonymous





	1. oh god

**Author's Note:**

> Might change the rating to explicit in later chapters but for now it's just mature bc there's some vague descriptions of masturbation.

Gravity Falls is… weird to say the least, when you moved here for your summer job you expected hiking and swimming, all the usual small town summer activities. What you hadn't expected was to make friends with your boss' kids, who seemed to live more dangerously than the kids in IT. There's been more than a few times you've wanted to ask when Pennywise was gonna pop out and use your face as a chew toy.

Today’s terrifying and questionable adventure was clown cats, which might as well be Pennywise, you kind of have a  _ thing _ about clowns. Walking out of the woods with Dipper and Mabel on either side of you, you're a little embarrassed you're still shaking. The cats hadn't been mean, but they weren't a pleasant sight, you can already feel the nightmares coming. 

“You kids are gonna end up killing me, you know that?” You grumble, bumping into Dipper and making him fumble with the journal.

“It wasn't  _ that _ bad,” Mabel reasons, holding out a piece of gum for you, you take it, chewing your anxiety away, “it was better than those stupid unicorns.” 

“You still haven't told me why you hate unicorns,” you remind her. It was about two years before your time in Gravity Falls and it was apparently quite the story.

“Trust me, man, you don't wanna hear it,” Dipper sighs, scribbling in the journal with three different color pens.

Mabel whispers loudly in your ear, “I'll tell you later.” 

You chuckle, these kids really are something, they've been the best part of your summer if you're being honest. Them and their great uncles, your bosses.

“Surprise subject change!” Mabel yells, scaring away a few birds in the trees, “Word has it you have a crush on someone, spill.”

“Word has it?” You eye her suspiciously, you barely know anyone but the people you see at the Mystery Shack.

“Okay, okay, Soos told me, but he wouldn't tell me who, so spill.” She stares at you, trying to wear you down with her cuteness. 

“Oh come on, Mabel, leave the poor guy alone,” Dipper tries to come to your rescue, but you both know there's no stopping Mabel once she puts her mind to something. 

“It's not a crush, May, I'm not twelve,” you reply, pulling her into a side hug, “it's more like Dipper’s thing for Wendy, it’s kinda pathetic and it's never gonna happen.” 

“Hey-” that earns an interjection from Dipper, who throws one of his pens at you.

“But who is it?” Mabel pleads, tugging on your sleeve. 

“None of your business short stack,” you ruffle her hair. As the shack comes back in sight you release Mabel from your hug, “Now go bug Soos for a while, Stan actually expects me to work on my workdays.

Mabel runs off, shouting  _ boring _ at you from a distance. “That means you too Dip,” you nudge him.

“Just thought you should know she has no idea it's Stan,” he says, never looking up from his journal. 

You choke on air, “ _ What _ ?” 

“Your crush on Stan, it's pretty obvious.” He mumbles.

You stop him, pulling him away from the shack for a minute, “I do  _ not _ have a crush on your uncle.”

He tilts his head, looking at you, “You didn't know you had a crush on him?” 

“I told Soos I liked someone to get him off my back. I don't actually have a crush, Dip.” You shake your head, the imagination of this kid never ceases to surprise you. Stan is, well he’s  _ Stan _ , you don't like him, you know it.

“Whatever you say, man,” Dipper walks off in the direction his sister did, attention back on his journal.

You're not quite sure why you're so defensive, it's not like Stan’s a bad guy. He's definitely attractive, and despite his history as a con man, he's charming and sweet and good with the kids. You attempt to clear your mind as you walk back to the shack, Stan gave you a bunch of items to reprice today. Summerween is just around the corner and the man told you to jack up prices, apparently the townsfolk are suckers for the holiday. 

Walking through the shack to the backroom you wave at Wendy and Soos, smiling when you see the kids telling them about your earlier adventure. You open the door and jump a little when you hear Stan mumbling in a corner, he's looking for something. “Need help, boss?”

You startle him too, only a little though. He quickly moves to shut the door behind you, your heartbeat picks up with him reaching behind you.

He goes right back to the boxes in the corner of the room, “Stan?”

He clears his throat, “Oh, yeah. The kids haven't had the best summerween experience the past couple-a years,” he rubs the back of his neck and scrunches his nose, which probably means he did something, “so I picked up some real good costumes for them and their teenage party or something. I can't seem to fuckin’ find ‘em.”

“Were they from that weird vampire show they love?” You ask, grabbing a bag you had put off to the side a few days ago, you didn't want it mixed with the merchandise.

He smiles, “Thanks, doll, you're a life-saver.” You blush a little, looking down at your shoes.  _ Doll _ , you've never been this okay with a man calling you something like that. You're going to kill Dipper, you never thought of Stan like this before. 

Or, now that you think of it, you've never paid this much attention. Thinking back to all the times he's called you a sweet pet name, or gently touched your arm while he stood behind you at the register. A gentle shiver runs through your body, his deep, rough voice has been in your ear more than enough times to make your whole body heat up. 

Ducking your head to look down at the floor you clear your throat, “The kids kinda wore me out, would you mind if I went upstairs to shower?” 

He raises an eyebrow, not that you notice it with your face hidden, “Go on up pretty boy, take the rest of the day off.”

You look up despite the heat in your face that's only growing, “Really?” 

“Mhm,” he hums, reaching forward to tip your chin and meet his eyes, “just don't tell the others I'm playing favorites, I got a soft spot for ya, doll.” 

“Oh,” your face feels like it's on fire, you can't help but think maybe you're just now noticing he's got a thing for you too, “thanks, Stan.” 

You try not to run upstairs too quickly, not even bothering to stop in your room to grab some fresh clothes. As soon as you enter the bathroom your clothes are hitting the floor. A soft moan comes from your lips when the warm water hits your skin. 

Before you realize what you're doing, your fingers slip between your legs, gently circling your cock. You're probably going to regret this later, but your mind is clouded by steam and thoughts of Stan’s thick fingers doing this instead. You bring yourself to completion through soft moans with Stan’s name on your lips.

With a heavy breath and your head resting against the shower wall you realize something; You're fucked.


	2. over, getting older

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trans dipper and reader bonding, Wendy and reader being 18 and 20-ish and gossiping like children, stan and reader tension.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! Please comment if you enjoy this is the first fic in a long time I've actually enjoyed writing and encouragement is nice.

The next morning you choose to push away all of yesterday, it's too early to think anyways. You trip over the edge of the rug on your way to the bathroom and thank god no one was around to see that. Pushing the bathroom door open, you freeze, Dipper’s wrapping his chest with medical tape, looking like a deer caught in the headlights. 

“Dip,” you start slowly, stepping in and shutting the door behind you.

“Please don't tell everyone,” his voice cracks a little, looking at you with pleading eyes, “Stan doesn't even know.”

“Kid it's okay, I'm not gonna tell anyone,” you sigh, “Dip, you can't use those.”

He tilts his head, “Huh?” 

You reach for the scissors in the cabinet, “Cut that off and come to my room, okay?”

He nods, watching you walk out with confused eyes. You remember being that kid, you had no other way, but you can't let Dipper do that to himself. He comes into your room five minutes later, looking at the floor. 

“We're gonna get you an actual binder, kiddo,” you smile, holding up some measuring tape.

“Wait no, you can't just buy something for me,” he shakes his head stepping back. 

“I can and I will. You're gonna hurt yourself with that stupid tape, one of my lungs stings like a bitch in winter because I did that shit.” You wrap the measuring tape around his chest, measuring his shoulders next. 

“Listen kid, I get it, your 14 right? Almost 15? Those things can get real annoying, but you're gonna hurt yourself, especially as you're still growing.” You throw the measuring tape on your bed, pulling out your phone. 

“So you're…” he trails off, still looking at the floor.

“Trans, kiddo, I'm trans.” You nod. “Pick two colors.” You hand him your phone, pulled up to a trusted binder website.

“Two?” 

“One for now, and one for a couple months from now when those things start to really come out.” You smile, taking your phone back.

“You don't have to do this,” he mumbles.

“I want to, Dip, you're like my nerdy little brother, I don't wanna see you hurt.” You ruffle his hair, finally seeing a smile come to his face. “They should be here in about a week, promise me no more tape?” 

“Promise,” he agrees, attacking you with a hug.

You hug him tight for a moment before pushing him off gently, “Now lemme go pee so I can sleep til noon.” He nods, running off to his own room. 

Keeping to your promise, as soon as your head is on the pillow you pass out again. You dream of Stan, you can't remember it well, just his laugh, and his hand on your shoulder. When you wake up you're sweating, tossing your blanket off. Stan must've turned the AC off again.

You roll out of bed, you throw on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, you don't think to put your binder on, it's too hot. “Stan,” you half shout, trying to blink the sleep from your eyes as you walk down the stairs, “why is it so goddamn hot in here.” 

You stop in the kitchen doorway, finding Stan with a tool bag fumbling with the air conditioner, “It ain't hot in here, that's just you, sugar.” Stan teases. When he turns around his eyes are glued to your chest, you definitely should've put your binder on. Stan knows about you, but that doesn't mean you want attention drawn to your chest.

“Eyes up here, creep,” you scold, “what’d you do to the AC?” You grab a pitt-cola from the fridge, pressing the cool can to your exposed skin. You sigh, holding the can on your neck for a moment, the heat here is insane. 

“I didn't do nothing!” Stan defends himself, throwing his hands up in innocence. 

“Yeah, sure,” you nod sarcastically, “where are the kids?” 

“Ford took ‘em to the pool, it was the only thing that would get ‘em to stop complaining.”

You chuckle softly, “Need any help?” 

“Nah,” he shakes his head, but then the air conditioner makes a loud cracking noise and starts to smoke, he sighs, “hand me the small screwdriver in the front pocket.” 

You manage to find the screwdriver, tripping over the bag a little when you hand it to Stan. You watch him work on it, cursing and wiping sweat off his forehead as he tries to fix it. He lifts it for a moment, groaning loudly, “I'm gettin’ too old for this, my back hurts like a bitch.” 

“You're not  _ old,  _ you're just tense,” you move behind him, pressing your hand to his back to work out a knot, he almost moans when you stop.

“Damn, doll, magic fingers,” he mumbles, making you blush. You stand a little too close as he finishes the last part of the AC and puts it back in the window. 

“You know, I could give you a massage some time,” you mutter, fidgeting a little with your fingers, “you've got a lot of knots in your back, it's not good for you to be that sore when you're working.”

Smiling softly, he pats your shoulder, “I might just take ya up on that.” he grabs your pitt-cola from the table and takes a drink, “Speaking of work, you have some to do and I don't expect you to start your shift looking like that."

Blushing, you remember you're barely dressed, “Yes sir.” You mumble, running back upstairs to change into something presentable.

\------------

Three hours into your shift and you're bored out of your mind, there's some craft fair in town, not to mention the heat, everyone's busy doing something to cool down. It's not too bad in the shack with air running, but you're still too hot. You're even more hot when you're paying attention to Stan, his Mr. Mystery suit abandoned for a shirt that shows off his arms. 

Wendy catches you staring, you're not being very subtle. “Stan? Really?” She whispers, bumping your shoulder.

“He’s got that con man charm, plus he's older, he's got life experience.” You roll your eyes, someone who’s been with Robbie six times has no place to speak.

“He's got other kinds of experience too,” Wendy raises an eyebrow and you slap her arm.

“Not everything is about sex you know,” you grumble, although you can't really blame her, you're both barely out of high school and trying to live life to the fullest.

“Sure it is, you can't just like his personality, god knows Stan has plenty of that, you gotta  _ feel _ it with him too. You need a person who knocks you off your feet in the best possible way.”

You shake your head, “We are not doing this, no teenage gossip about my thing for Stan.” 

“Boring.” Wendy sighs, picking at a piece of tape on the cash register, “At least tell me about it when you finally,  _ yknow _ .”

“Wendy,” you glare at her, “that's not even gonna happen, leave it alone.” 

“Ugh fine,” she sighs, “but I know you're gonna tell me.” She mumbles the last part, slipping away from you to reshelf items across the shack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment if you liked please <3

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me @/bisexual-pines on tumblr. It's a brand new blog I just made so we can talk about gravity falls together.


End file.
